Full Moon
by Mad-Little-Alice
Summary: The Volturi have come. Nothing can stop them. As the Cullen's and the witnesses they've gathered fall against such cruelty, Bella knows there's only one thing left to do. With a heavy heart she sends her precious daughter away with the one being who would stop at nothing to protect her.
1. Chapter 1

__Childhood is not from birth to a certain age and at a certain age the child is grown, and puts away childish things. Childhood is the kingdom where nobody dies.__

-Edna St. Vincent Millay

My childhood ended today. Ended with the most artful mockery of civil judgment.

I could hear him now, muttering to himself. Believing I was asleep. Saying things he would never say if he thought I was awake. I wish I were asleep. At least then I could escape the horrors that my life had now become.

The memories came anyway, playing on the screen behind my closed eyelids. Our last moments together as a family.

"I love you." I whispered filling my eyes, through the blur of my tears, with the beauty of her. Committing her to memory. My mother, beautiful and powerful and strong. The mother I had almost killed coming into this world six months ago.

"I love you too, more than my own life." Her pale fingers touched the locket hanging against my chest. Caressing the delicate gold circle, tracing the slender vine bordering. Her cool lips brushed my forehead, for what was to be the last time.

Jacob whined, just as devastated by this parting. His large russet head prodding her chest. My fathers handsome face was twisted with horror.

"This is what you kept from me?" Voice a whisper so the keen ears across the field couldn't hear.

"From Aro." She breathed, even in a whisper her voice was the sweetest of sounds.

"Alice?" A nod to his question. He composed himself before turning to me, but the pain was there. Along with his overflowing love for me, his daughter. Catching me in his arms he dropped a kiss on my forehead and both my cheeks, before setting me on the back of one of my most staunchest protectors. His arms were as reluctant to release me as I was to have them go. Jacob whined again beneath me.

"I know, I love you too Jacob. You'll always be my best man." My mother ruffled the thick fur, how hard my parents were fighting for strength right now. I had none, the tears poured freely down my cheeks.

"Goodbye Jacob, my brother… my son." A tear fell from a great dark eye, getting lost among the warm brown fur, as my father embraced my Jacob's huge shaggy head.

"Is there no hope then?"


	2. Chapter 2

They came, black cloaks fluttering in the wind, snow swirling around them. They fanned out in a tight grouping around the three who stood in front. Dozens more filtered in through the trees hanging around the fringes. Watching.

His eyes were a burning red, like Momma's was in the very beginning. His skin was pale, paler than pale, it was like chalk. His skin almost looked powdery and frail. With his face was set in the most benevolent of smiles, he raised a hand and pointed one long, slim, pale finger at me. And then the screaming began.

The cloying scent of purple smoke clogged my senses. The metallic grate of metal being ripped apart making me wish to cover my ears. Only I couldn't. I couldn't move, I was paralyzed. Forced to listen as my loved ones and new friends were being torn apart. Forced to watch as my father was immobilized and torn limb from limb, his body cast into the ever growing inferno behind them. The screaming was growing louder, an edge of hysteria to it. I could see my mother's lovely face being engulfed in the fire, Jacob's wolf form struggling against the flames, struggling to reach me.

"Jake!" I screamed, watching him burn. The fur charring, flesh splitting and sloughing off his body. "Jacob!" I screamed, past all reason, past all sanity, past living.

Strong arms caught me up, the soothing voice I craved crooning in my ear. "Hush now Nessie, I'm here. Your Jacob is here." I wrenched my eyes open desperate to put a face with that voice. My sheets were twisted around my body, drenched in sweat. My Jacob, skin a beautiful warm cinnamon, eyes so dark they could be black, full lips turned down in a frown of concern. He was alive. He was here. It was everyone else I couldn't be sure of. Who else had made it out?

We had been running for days, barely stopping to eat or drink. Jacob's energy seemed boundless, mine was not. His gallop only slowing when my head nodded against his shoulder. But, even he had his limits. How many state lines had we crossed by now? I didn't have a clue.

That was the scariest thing of all, we required rest, our enemies didn't and they drew ever closer with every rest we needed.

Camping out in an airport was the safest we could get right now. I had already gone through the backpack my mother left with me. Everything we needed was inside. Passports, money, and a destination. Rio De Janeiro. It had been our quest before. Before my world crumbled around me. To find out legends about me. Hoping to find some inkling of my lifespan. Everyone hid their worry from me, but there was no hiding how abnormal my growth was. I may look five years old but my intellect spans many years beyond that. I've done the math, I don't have long.

Jacob's large body created a hole in the crowd. Perhaps it was his size or his intimidating presence. Either way, at least we don't have to fight our way through people. The smell of their blood around me was driving my senses insane. We hadn't had time to hunt and while I can sustain myself on a diet of human food I prefer blood. The people were like a mouthwatering buffet. Swallowing a mouthful of saliva I hurried after his broad back. Airplane tickets were terribly expensive last minute but we had the funds. Mother made sure of that. I tried not to think of her, of any of my family, it was too hard. Instead I focused on the memory of the woman's face when Jake paid for our tickets in cash. Her eyes had fairly popped out of her skull. Guess that didn't happen very often.

Being thirty thousand feet in the air and souring over the ocean was as safe as it got under the circumstances. For the first time in days my Jacob could finally give himself over to the bone crushing weariness I could see in his eyes. Uninterrupted sleep was what he needed. I only wish I was as lucky. Sleep didn't come easy anymore. Exhaustion was the only method that did it. Whenever I closed my eyes I could see my families last moments. Their numbers had seemed like nothing against such overwhelming odds. Tears prickled my vision as I thought of it. My fingers sought the warm reassurance of Jacob's hand, he twitched but thankfully stayed asleep.

The in-flight movie was about as interesting as listening to Grandpa Charlie talk about sports. Still, I forced myself to watch it. To watch until my eyelids drooped and fatigue tugged at my small body. I succumbed willingly. Tonight I did not dream.

The airport of our layover was equally as crowded as the one we had left. More so. The quick intelligible flow of Spanish swirling around us. Jacob could pick up bits and pieces of it, enough to find the restrooms and order us food. The hamburger he got me looked particularly unappealing.

"Eat it Nessie, we'll need our strength from here." Jacob took a bite of his own burger encouragingly. He had a stack of them in front of him. I poked it away with a finger and he sighed.

"I can't have you starve Ness, you need to eat." His face was thoughtful as he plowed through four more burgers. At this rate they should have just given him the cow.

"How about this, we find a quiet spot and you drink your fill. Okay?" My Jacob, always willing to give me anything. I nodded.

Easy as a knife going through butter my fangs entered the flesh of his shoulder. Rich, warm blood flooded my mouth. Ravenous I drank until I was full, Jake would never stop me. Even the times I was greedy and took too much. He merely waited patiently until I was done. The pinprick holes my fangs left healing themselves by the time I lifted my head.

"Thank you Jake." The words I love you just didn't seem strong enough. He was wholly necessary in my life. He was mine.


	3. Chapter 3

Nessie, sweet, innocent, beautiful, little Nessie. I could never help but marvel over the fact of her existence. Curled up as she was in the airport chair beside me. Long lashes brushing her pale cheeks, bronze curls framing a halo around her face. She clutched the only Christmas present she ever received from Edward. An mp3 player with over five thousand of his favorite songs inside. She had fallen asleep listening to Bella's lullaby.

Thinking of my best friend brought with it a swelling of rage and crushing grief. As soon as I had been able to I phoned Billy. Though it did mean breaking into someones house. Lucky for them they were on vacation. They wouldn't miss a few articles of clothing and some food that would go bad before they returned. I hoped at least.

Billy had been more than relieved to hear I was okay. Though surely someone had told him something. The pack had never tested how far our connection went, but I thought I would have heard something from them by now. Billy filled me in with as much as he knew. Many in our pack had been lost. Seth was hurt bad and Leah was MIA. Sam had taken an even bigger hit. Embry made it out but Paul and Jared and our youngest were lost.

Grief is a funny thing, it hits unexpectedly and can be debilitating. Or it can fuel a rage so powerful it'll drive you towards an end goal.

The Cullens were gone. Bella's shield had worked until Demetri got his hands on her. Without that intact it was easy pickings. Seth had watched them fall one after another. The only one he couldn't be positive of was Emmett. He had disappeared. Many of the Cullen witnesses had been destroyed as well. Some got away. The singular bright spot in all of this misery was that Billy could tell me Demetri was gone. With the Volturi tracker gone Nessie stood a better chance. She was my reason for living now. My sole purpose.

I couldn't tell her, I couldn't crush the hope in those chocolate brown eyes, the same color and shape Bella's had been. Let her sleep. Let her hope.

Rio was ahead of us. I would protect Renesmee Carlie Cullen with every breath I took. I wouldn't let those deaths mean nothing. She would live a full and long life if I had anything to say about it. A purpose welled within me pushing down the grief and the sadness, I would always live with the loss but I needed the strength to move past it. The strength to live with it as a part of me. But I couldn't tell Nessie. She was too fragile, she didn't have my strength inside her, but she did have it beside her. I would tell her when I think she can handle it. A small cowardly part of me was glad I could weasel my way out for a time at least. How could I break what fragile hope she clung to?


	4. Chapter 4

How could there be this many people in the whole world? The sheer number of people in the city alone was staggering. I could barely wrap my mind around it. In theory I knew roughly the population. But, seeing the number on paper is different than seeing and smelling thousands of individuals around you. Especially if you happen to be a little girl raised in a teeny town most people have never heard of.

Jacob led us unerringly through the crowded streets. Noises and smells assaulted me from everywhere. The smell of cheese and onion mixing with the perfume of their human scents. The babble of foreign voices speaking a foreign language and the slap of sandals hitting the road. He seemed to know what he was looking for. Following signs or smells my own was unable to sift out.

A few twists and turns brought us to the destination, food, of course. Steering me inside, he claimed a table, and snatched up the menu a scowl on his face. He looked angry but I could tell he was only thinking, the turn of his thoughts upsetting him. I understood all too well. After everything that had befallen us, it was difficult not to dwell. When the waiter came Jacob pointed to a picture on the menu and held up two fingers. My eyebrows shot up when the food came and he pushed a plate towards me. Did he actually think I was going to shovel down this unappealing mush?

Apparently so as he motioned with a jerk of his head, mouth full of food. I wrinkled my nose, some parts did look edible, and I was fairly famished, so I did choke down a few bites. The warm full feeling in my stomach was so nice that I ended up taking a few more bites. Before I knew it the plate was empty and Jacob was appraising me with his dark eyes. I smiled sheepishly, the shape feeling strange on my lips. It felt like forever ago since I last smiled, and the pleasure on Jacob's face as he viewed it helped it feel more natural.

"What do we do now?" My trilling voice shook him from his thoughts and he frowned anew. I'm not a huge fan of speaking aloud and usually opt for showing them. I feel I convey more. But, as he is sitting across from me at a table, it was easiest this way.

"Honestly Ness… I'm not sure." He never could keep the truth from me. Fear was quickly becoming a good friend, it took root in me now. Where we're we to go now? More than anything I wished I could be safe, at home, in bed, in our little cottage. Like I would never be again. The sorrow welled up inside me, clogging my throat, and burning my eyes. Grief was a heavy taste on my tongue, nothing in the world felt right anymore. All more than I could bear now.

"Nessie! Oh god Nessie, please don't cry!" Jake's voice cracked as the silent tears rain a river down my cheeks. Dropping to his knees, he yanked me from my chair, and crushed me to his warm chest. The staff was kind enough to leave us be. Though I could feel their eyes on us. As we were their only patrons momentarily.

"Hush my darling, I'm here. Your Jacob has got you." The familiar husky cadence was soothing. It wasn't long before my eyelids were fluttering with exhaustion and I quieted with a deep sigh.

When I wake up I find myself bundled in blankets in some standard hotel room. A quick survey of the room found Jacob starring out the window. Wrapped in warmth I hop off the bed and join him, watching the streets below, my hand seeking his for reassurance and comfort.

"Go back to bed little one." Jacob didn't spare me a glance, eyes riveted on the streets below. I know he's looking for them. Friend or foe.

Springing up lightly I clung to his back, resting my hand on his cheek. I showed him my dream and his eyes softened.

"I'm sorry Nessie girl. I wish I could take those dreams away from you." I know he would if he could.

"I've been thinking of where to start the search and all. Some form of library or bookstore or something. Maybe some old legends crop up somewhere." Playing back the memory I colored it with my agreement. With a game plan it made going back to sleep much easier.

Unfortunately finding a bookstore was a tad tougher. Thank god for a sensitive nose. The musty smell of books draws a book lover like a mouth to a flame. I had loved Grandpa Carlisle's office, wall to wall of books. I had loved running my fingers over the leather bindings and smelling the rich woody smell of the shelving. It had been one of my favorite places. One I would never likely see again.

The shop owner blessedly spoke a smattering of English and took us where we wanted. We found plenty of books on Vampires, but nothing on them producing children biologically. It seemed like a flop. I did, however, buy a book on Vampire legends. Learning the history would help us out. We returned to the hotel for lunch and I perused my new find. Submerging myself into these dusty old paragraphs absorbed my mind wholly. Giving me a breather from the guilt and sadness that seem to color everything I feel now.

"Nothing in the book about half blooded beings?" Jacob asked and I shook my head sadly. There were many interesting stories, and understanding the world as I did, very likely stories as well. Skimming my fingers across his cheek I showed him the single story that had even brushed on a pregnant woman.

A woman had been found entertaining a dark visitor every night. Bruises marred her body and her stomach was gently rounded. The townspeople had cut the baby out, killing both her and the child. Since I know only Vampire teeth can cut a Vampire embryonic sac, I doubt the validity of this story.

Jacob fully agrees. So our first finding is a dud. At least it may mean something is out there. I have to hope for that. My parents fought for me to live and I would find that way. I had too, to make everything worth it.


	5. Chapter 5

As the few bookstores we'd tried turned up nothing of significance, we turned instead to some libraries. Ness would be fairly safe inside. The odds of someone snatching her from such a public area seemed slim. Slim isn't exactly ideal but what else can I do? I needed the benefits of my wolf form to do a better search. While my human nose is still more powerful than a normal human, it has nothing on my wolf one. As reluctant as I am about this. As much as I hate to be separate from her, especially at such a dangerous time, this is necessary. At least this is what I tell myself as I watch her disappear into the building, my heart torn to be apart.

The freedom of being in my wolf form, even if it meant sneaking along back alleys that were far too small for my massive form, still felt good. In this form I felt prepared, in this form I felt I could protect what was the most precious thing in the world to me. In this form I was on a more equal playing field with our enemies. Wasting no time I sifted through the scents being borne on the air. The odor of human was overpowering, so many people crammed into a small area. Overall I was a small town boy at heart. I missed the towering trees and lush forests of our home in Forks. I missed my territory with a fierce ache and the people I loved even more.

No, I couldn't dwell, I needed to focus now. Shaking my head I returned to the task at hand. Nose in the air I opened my mouth tasting the air. That's when I find it. That sickly sweet stench that burned my nose. It's faint but there. A timeless fury and hatred rose up within me, the urge to rip and tear this monster apart before it could do anymore harm. But fear and common sense were quick on its heels, reason snapping me back with a single word, Nessie. Alone and unprotected.

Reeling around I sprinted in wolf form through the streets of Rio, ignoring the alarmed screams of the people I barreled past. The scent was closer now, too close to the library for my liking. Nails digging into the pavement I put on a rush of speed. Nessie was at the door, beautiful chocolate brown eyes wide with fright. She had caught my scent, different in wolf form. There couldn't be any other reason but danger. Running a few steps closer she springs lightly onto my back. Her weight was a comfort, as was the little hands digging into my thick fur. I couldn't answer her wordless question as we sprinted away, not stopping till we were on the fringes of the city.

"You cannot go back!" I growled, what could she possibly be thinking? Her little face was set in mulish stubbornness. She was showing me what she thought she had found. She wasn't finished. Even the thought of Vampire's wasn't about to deter her. The faces of our family flashed through my mind, one after another, it broke my heart. I wanted it to be one of them too.

"No Ness! I know their scents. It's not them. We can't go back into the city now. It's too dangerous." I had put my foot down on the matter, but this girl was definitely her mother. Sneaking away on the pretense of going to the bathroom, trusting my human nose wouldn't work so well in such crowds.

Damn her.


	6. Chapter 6

I felt guilty sneaking away from him like this, but I couldn't bring myself to regret the choice. It was necessary. There was a chance I could find our whole purpose behind coming here in the first place. If the answers I seek are within those dusty tomes, then it is well worth the risk of running into our enemies. I hope.

Sneaking through these streets, with the body of a five year old, struggling through waves of people, stalked by an unknown Vampire, and being tracked by a werewolf that imprinted on you. Well, it made things difficult to say the least. Regardless, there was absolutely no way I could fail. I wouldn't let myself. Not if it meant I would know. Aside from Jacob the truth was all I had left anymore. Though I told myself otherwise, deep in my heart, buried far down, was hope. The hope that everyone made it out okay and that one day, I might reunite with my family. The hope hurt almost as much as thinking they hadn't made it. It was setting yourself up to be crushed. Such sorrow made a child grow up fast.

It was slow going through the crush of people around me. So many tempting humans. A tantalizing flash of brown arms, the smooth column of an exposed throat, the scent of blood rushing through veins, and the steady thumping of strong hearts. My stomach rumbled, my last meal felt so long ago. Like Jacob I was always famished. Perks of a growing body. How badly I wanted to sink my teeth into those appetizing humans. But, humans were off limits. My family didn't eat humans and neither did I. No matter how good they smelled.

Not to mention I had very little idea where this library was. To my sensitive nose all these scents of the big city was hard to sift through. Going by memory and musk of old books I wound through people, alleys, and food carts to reach my destination. The library loomed immense and dark before me. In the time it took for me to find this place the streets had begun to clear. The moon was bright overhead, shining full and lonely on the buildings. It had taken me too long to find it, surely Jacob wasn't far behind. There was no way he would let me stay and search, he was convinced of the danger. I didn't doubt he would whisk me away and take me somewhere safe.

It was closed, unsurprising. Although, locked doors didn't matter so much when you had an Aunt like my Aunt Alice. It was easy getting in and I had no issue finding the section I needed. A quick survey found the stack of books I had been about to thumb through earlier, before Jacob's arrival. Clearly putting things away in a timely order wasn't important here. At least it made things easier for me. Why look a gift horse in the mouth?

The first book turned up nothing of any real significance, it was a silly Vampire romance. I didn't have time for such things, time was of the essence. It was amazing I had even made it to the library without Jacob finding me. Who knew how long I had until he did. With that in mind I turned to the second book, a quick scan of the table of contents had me tossing it aside. Nothing. Growling with frustration I snatched up the third book. This one look promising. My finger followed the column of words, running down the table of contents.

Vampire lore, appearance, diet.. funny as if everyone didn't know that, reproduction, ways to kill. Flipping quickly I found the chapter on reproduction.

 _ _For a new vampire to be created a vampire simply has to bite a human, and inject its venom. The process of turning is supposed to be extremely painful. While there are many stories of vampires having offspring with humans, there is no way this is possible. Vampires are the living dead, nothing dead can create life.__

My fingers tore through the page, nails biting into the book. With a low growl I flung it away as hard as I could. The resounding thud as it hit the shelf did nothing to relieve my anger. This author knew absolutely nothing. If it were impossible than I wouldn't be here. A growl still rumbling in my throat I pushed on. Maybe the next book contained the vital information I needed. But with each book that turned up nothing my confidence began to lag. What was the point of endangering myself and scaring Jacob for a pile of pointless dribble? These books contained nothing. All that effort and I was still left with unanswered questions. Sighing I turned away. Jacob was beginning to close in. I could smell him. I was surprised it took him so long.

Even more surprising was the scent I detected now. A scent I was familiar with, having grown up surrounded by it my entire life. What shocked me was that I knew this smell. Jacob had claimed the scent didn't belong to anyone we knew. Had he lied? I doubted it. Jacob couldn't lie to me. But then how did he miss it?

Rushing to the entrance I unlocked the doors and threw them open. It was an old building, there was no alarm. The warm night air blew away the odor of old books and brought this new one in stronger. I was positive. I knew this scent. And this scent knew me. It was closing in on me fast, if I wasn't so sure I knew who it was I would have been alarmed. As it was when the owner came into sight I could only rush into their arms and cling tight. No words were spoken, just the soothing feel of a strong cold hand brushing my bronze curls.

"I can't believe you're here. How did you make it out?!"


	7. Chapter 7

"Hush little Nessie. I haven't much time myself. I was on my way further south." Zafrina's red eyes tightened in sadness as she took in my anxious face.

"I'm glad to see you made it out safe. Not many did." She swallowed hard, as if even the thought of it was enough to bring this stalwart woman to tears. If Vampires had that ability, they didn't, I knew.

"I'm looking for Kachiri. I know she would have gone back home." Her gaze flickered up towards the south, I knew she wanted to be on her way. But, I needed to know what had happened. Who had made it out. Zafrina's arms had loosened, now that she knew I was safe she seemed ready to move on.

"Wait!" Startled by my outburst she paused and peered down at me. Frustrated by my inability to get what I wanted out I jumped up and clung to her shoulder, reflexively she cupped her arm beneath me. Placing my palm against her face I communicated my desperate desire to know the truth. She nodded slowly, face immeasurably sad.

"I will show you Nessie, if that is your desire. It is no easy thing you ask me. But, they were your family and you deserve to know." Zafrina's voice was heavy with the weight of everything pressing down on her powerful shoulders. I squared my shoulders resolutely. No matter what horrible things she showed me. I must know.

It was like my dream.

They flowed from the forest, black cloaks trailing behind them like wraiths. Grim and focused they fanned out, each step and movement perfectly synchronized. It made our gathering appear ragged by comparison. My parents stood resolute and strong, ready to protect me. Me the cause of all this. Out of the woods filtered the Volturi witnesses. The numbers were staggering and ours were pitiful. My eyes feasted on my parents, my family. Even in illusion they were beautiful. So proud, so strong. How much I loved them. How much I needed them right now.

Then came the part where Jacob and I fled, my bronze hair flying behind me. But this time I could see what happened. Watched as my mom fell beneath cruel fingers. My father roared in blind rage, destroying the Vampire that had taken her down. But, once he had finished I watched as the fight went out of him. Without my mother he didn't want to live. I knew this deep inside. It was how I felt about Jacob. We were apart of one another. Still, it was horrible to watch as he was overrun.

Death was everywhere. Zafrina held out for as long as she could while her comrades died around her, their bodies disappearing in the inferno that had sprung up. Soon there were only a few left among the broken bodies. I could almost smell the choking purple smoke though it wasn't real anymore. I was too shocked to even scream.

The bodies of everyone I knew and loved were littered around me, thrown into the fire like so much trash. The way they treated the bodies tore open a gaping wound in my heart. It all felt too real and I wished I was there too. I watched a pale, bare, foot step carelessly over the body of a werewolf, he whined in pain, the object of the figures focus was a few footsteps away. My father, head left beside my mother, the rest of his body was already burning. Kneeling the figure lifted the head up and smiled, hood falling back.

Aro clicked his tongue in derision "oh Edward, what a waste. I thought you were smarter than to throw the life of you and your mate away on something like this. And everyone else as well? Yes truly a waste." The false regret in his voice made me want to scream, to hurt him. The tears poured unknown down my cheeks.

"There's still Alice" he murmured tossing the head behind him. It blazed, my father's handsome face going up in smoke. The illusion faded and it wasn't until Zafrina's arms crushed me close that I realized I was screaming. Hysterical, mindless cries, the cry of a child that has seen something she can never forget and will haunt her forever.

Jacob, I needed Jacob. My eyes sought futility for his comforting form in the darkness. Then it began to click, the haunted look on his face, the way he would clam up. He knew everything that had happened. Knew and hadn't told me. His reasons were his own, but they were my family. I deserved to know, even if knowing tore me apart. Unreasoning anger I could handle. It quieted the screams and enabled me to allow Zafrina on her way. The amazon seemed unsure, both wanting to stay and wanting to go. I didn't give her much choice. Reluctantly she did go and I was thankful to be alone, I needed time to gather my thoughts. Jacob's scent was nearly on top of me now and him I couldn't handle. Turning I sprinted back into the library, slamming the doors shut I locked them. It wouldn't keep him out long. Only long enough for me to process.

It took him all of ten seconds to get the door open. I could scent him inside now, I had disappeared further into the library. Was I angry with Jacob? I wasn't sure. I had so much hurt and anger built up that I wasn't cable of dealing with. I wanted to cry, I wanted to scream, I wanted to hurt something. Gritting my teeth I glared at him, he had finally found me huddled in the back corner. He could smell my anger and approached slowly.

"You liar!" Was that my voice cracking like whip, so harsh and bitter? I grabbed the thickest volume I could find and launched it at his head.

"Why didn't you tell me Jake! They are my family! I deserve to know!" His face crumbled, because I knew. There was no way he could deny knowing, not to me. He wouldn't lie only withhold the truth. Rationally I knew this, but rational and anger are two worlds apart. It was something I was quickly coming to learn.


	8. Chapter 8

His silence only infuriated me more, the pity in his dark eyes inflaming me. Growling harshly I grabbed the table and launched it across the room. It slammed into a bookcase and everything toppled with a resounding crash that shook the room. Suddenly, all the anger drained away, leaving me hollow. The tears I had been fighting all along began to pour down my cheeks. Finally I began to grieve. Grieve for the family I loved, for my home and safety now utterly lost, and my false hope.

Somehow I wound up in Jacob's strong arms. The sobs shook both our bodies and I realized he too was crying. He had lost family too. Guilt for my unreasonable anger pricked me. He hadn't deserved it. When the tears finally stopped I was left panting and hiccuping against his shoulder. Jacob's hand was making a soothing path down the length of my long bronze colored hair.

Only minutes had passed since my outburst but I felt exhausted as if I had run many hundreds of miles. Jacob gathered me up, cradling me as I remember him doing only months ago when I was still a baby. He had let me have my moment but I knew he was eager to leave. He had scented a vampire. He wasn't aware who it had been but surely he could scent it all over the room. On me. Considering I was still in one piece the vampire wasn't an enemy. Or maybe he had seen her or recognized her scent. I wasn't concerned enough to ask and merely let Jacob bundle me off. This library held nothing more for me.

The hotel we bunked in now was across the entire city from the other one. It was no nicer, but the beds were comfortable. I sank into one gratefully and was asleep before Jacob could utter goodnight. He wouldn't sleep tonight, I didn't doubt that. He didn't feel we were safe enough. Not that I could blame him, sometimes it felt like danger lurked in every shadowed corner. I could see murderous red eyes everyone. But, Jacob couldn't keep going like this, he was running on fumes. He hadn't slept since the plane ride. That was days ago. Jacob was strong, but, even that had its limits.

As long as I was by his side he would be in danger. It was the thought that haunted my every waking thought, after learning of the death of my family, there was one thing I knew for certain. I brought danger to everyone I loved. If I had never been born everyone would still be alive. If I left would Jacob have a chance at a real life? One not steeped in nightmares? After my stunt with sneaking away to the library, there was no way he would let me out of his sight. It was time to get creative.

One perk to living with Vampires was that they were all generally well read, another perk was that there was no limit to the books I could read. Books were my education, I couldn't go to school, so books became my lessons, and vampires were my teachers. There was much to be learned from books, especially ones on plants and my Grandpa Carlisle's medical books. It was amazingly easy to slip a few, or eight, crushed up pills into his food. I was worried he would notice but he was even more exhausted than I originally thought. Covered in cheese, beans, and some sort of meat he gobbled it right up. Another amazing thing was how easy the pills were to get a hold of. A quick stop in a store when I complained of wanting a drink. What with all the human food I had been choking down lately, Jacob didn't question it. While he checked out, it was easy to swipe a bottle of sleeping pills. Humans could be very unperceptive. This worked in my favor.

Sitting across from him over the supper table I watched his eyes begin to drop. I hadn't been sure eight pills would be enough, I still didn't believe they were. Except, Jacob had been going on no sleep for a long while, it was just the push he needed. I had the satisfaction of watching his eyelids droop and soon the sawing sound of his snores filled the hotel room. It broke my heart to do this too him, but it was necessary. I couldn't keep putting Jacob in danger. He would thank me for it. Maybe. At least I told myself this, maybe if I repeated it over and over again it would somehow become true.

Our bag was already packed, the few articles of clothing we had picked up stuffed inside. Taking out a wad of cash I left behind a sizable chunk. Enough, I thought, to get him back home. I scrawled a quick note to let him know I loved him and not to come looking for me. I couldn't bear to keep putting him in needless danger.

I was making quick time, oddly no one seemed to care about the seemingly five year old girl running through the streets of Rio. Heart pounding I dashed around a corner and fled up the street. I had put quite the distance between myself and Jacob. With the scent of human masking everything I hoped it was enough. I couldn't leave the city yet. I wasn't done looking. Somewhere in this city had to be the answers to my questions, had to be some sort of clue. It couldn't all be for nothing. If I died without finding the truth everything would have been for naught. All the heartache and the sacrifice of my family, it would mean nothing.

Unbeknownst, perched on the rooftops stood a cloaked figure. His eyes burned a murderous red out of the shadows of his hood. Smirking with satisfaction the dark figure scented the air. The odor of many humans tickled his senses, and the every burning hunger fanned hotter. But, he wasn't there for that. Ignoring his parched throat he breathed deeper. There. Human and the faint trace of vampire. Mixed together to create a heady concoction no one else in the world had. He knew he would find her sooner or later. The time to strike would soon be upon him. He couldn't smell the filthy stench of her protector. Alone she would be easy work.


	9. Chapter 9

"Damn that girl, damn her and her crafty ways." Rage was a bed companion nowadays, it roared in my ears and raced fiery hot in my veins. The note was still crumbled in my hand as I had fled the hotel. Her scent was already a few hours old, even my human nose could detect that. Fury burned it's way through me and I could feel the telltale shaking of my limbs. The precursor to my wolf form.

How could she leave me like this? Bella had entrusted me to look after her. She was my imprint, as if there were any chance I would go home, tail tucked between my legs. There was no life without Nessie in it.

I raced along alleyways and side roads following her sweet scent. I had regained a semblance of control. There were too many people around for me to go exploding out of my skin. There were bigger things to worry about and trying to wind my way through a screaming mass of people, that was not one of them. I went as fast as I could, literally pushing people at time to make my way through. I knew I was getting quite a few dirty looks, but seeing as the pusher was attached to a guy that towered over the entire crowd, most didn't reprimand me. Most.

I would have found the tiny granny scolding me in a rapid flow of Spanish funny, if I didn't have such important matters on my mind. Ignoring her I made to step around her, she followed. As I turned to brush her off the faintest trace of cloyingly, disgustingly, sweet scent tickled my senses.

Nessie had informed me of the identity of the vampire scent I had smelled earlier. She had also told me that Zafrina had moved on. This couldn't still be her.

Blood pounding in my ears I shook off the annoying, wrinkled hand that clamped onto my arm, her skin brown like mine. I had no time for this. Leaning in I glared at her, a growl low in my throat.

"Let go, now!" She didn't understand the English, but the tone was understood in all languages. Her hand dropped away and I rushed past, uncaring of the people I barreled over. Nessie was in danger.

Hurtling down an alley I gave myself over to the rage inside, letting the wolf form explode from within. The scent filled my nose, closer than I anticipated. As was Nessie. Her scent mingled with the vampire one, threading in and out of the path, as if she were fleeing. A harsh growl rumbled deep in my chest. The vampire was toying with her, chasing her. It was the lone reason she was still alive.

Putting on a burst of speed I spotted her. She stood in the middle of an empty square. They had gone into a less populated part of the city. Or he had herded her.

Nessie stood in the middle of a dried out fountain, brown eyes wide with fright. Her gaze was fixed on something in the shadow. In her arms was clasped a thick tombed book. She was panting from fright, small body pale, and shaking. Only as the wind changed and brought my scent strongly to her did she fix that terrified gaze on me. Her lips formed a name. One I recognized from Bella.

Felix.


	10. Chapter 10

The scent hadn't reached my nose until after I left the nondescript bookshop, hidden behind a popular eatery. At first I was filled with a wild elation, vampire scent was family. This scent was not. Caution won out at the unfamiliar smell. I ducked into the crowded restaurant, claiming a seat at the bar.

He came in. There was no denying what he was, for those with the eyes to see. He was beautiful in the way only Vampires are. He had allowed the cloak to fall back from his head, those burning red eyes were fixed on me. A slow smile curled his lips, fangs winking at me. I shuddered violently. Those eyes promised a long suffering death.

My heart was in overdrive, fluttering inside my chest. He only smiled wider. I realized with a start of dismay that not even a roomful of humans would stop him from taking me. I fled.

Dashing through the kitchen, I slammed open the back door and took off down the street. I could hear the yell of Spanish following me, coupled with the crash of broken plates. I didn't have much hope of outrunning him. Or of outfighting him. My chances were nil. But, I pressed harder. Ran faster.

As I twined my way through the maze of streets and alleyways I could hear him, laughing. He flitted in and out of the shadows, easily keeping pace, aiming me in the direction he wanted us to go. It was only as I finally found myself in an empty courtyard that I realized what he had been doing. There was no one around. I had been safer with humans.

With all my heart I wished Jacob were there, protecting me, watching over me. I screamed as a hand, cold as marble, sent me sprawling forward. I caught myself on the lip of the fountain and vaulted in, breathing hard. Whirling around I looked for him frantically. Felix, his name came back to me. I remembered my mother mentioning him. I shoved the thought of her aside, it was too hard, even in the given circumstance.

Felix flitted in and out of the shadows, I caught a flash of white flesh, the burning gaze of his red eyes, sharp fangs bared in a smile. He wanted to kill me, but he wanted to take his time. Time for me it seemed was out.

As I mentally prepared myself for death a most beloved and direly needed smell tickled my nostrils. Jacob. My eyes sought him in desperation. He was there, my savior. Always when I needed him the most. I nearly cried out my relief. Instead I mouthed our adversaries name. Despite the fact that it probably meant nothing to Jacob, he was simply another vampire to slay.

His massive wolf form bounded across the empty courtyard, skidding to a stop in front of the fountain. Running forward I pressed my face against his warm fur, breathing in the familiar musky smell. I found myself crying and apologizing in an incoherent flood of images. Jacob shook his large head and growled, no time for that, his eyes were locked onto the shadows. Danger was out there.

"The big bad wolf is protecting little red riding hood, how quaint." Laughter, soft, cold, and threaded with contempt, whispered from the darkness before us. I shivered, wishing I could be of more help.

Jacob growled.

"I don't think your pet likes me very much little girl. I think we need to put him out!" The last few words were fierce as he sprung for us. Jacob met him in midair. The metallic grating sound of teeth against a vampires near indestructible skin and growling filled my ears. Jacob sprang away blood matting the fur of his side, Felix came away no more clean. A pale scratch marred his perfect face. Evidence of how close Jake had been to beheading him. The fingers of one hand were pressed to my lips, holding back the screams building inside. I was past tears right now, fear heightened my senses and I could see every bite, scratch, every near death for my dear Jacob. Finally he managed to grab hold of his arm. The scream was terrible to hear, almost as terrible as the sound it made when the arm came off.

Felix fled, he would live to fight another day. His mission was far from over. The arm still clamped in his mouth Jacob hurried over and I sprang on. It wasn't an option anymore. We could not stay here. There was no telling how many vampires had come with him. We ran, Jacobs muscles moving smoothly under my body. The world flashed past us in a blur. Tears fell freely down my cheeks. We reached the outskirts of the city, stopping only long enough to burn the piece of Felix Jacob had managed to tear off. He couldn't reclaim that again. As the choking scent filled the air I knew that this had become personal. Felix would not stop until we were dead at his feet. No matter what he had to do.

We disappeared into the jungle. We would survive, Jacob would see to that. He just wanted to put as much distance as he possibly could between us and the vampire following us. We would have some time. No doubt once he healed, he would go searching for the missing limb. When he found it he would find our scent. Although Jake had then backtracked through the city and left at the opposite end.

I regret the loss of the knowledge I may have gained if we could have stayed in the city. All I had now was the book I had, by now, shoved into the pack. Along with a notebook where I started jotting down theories, and the book of lore on vampire. We didn't stop running for two days. Forging deeper and deeper into the jungle. So focused on getting away I couldn't appreciate the life around us. The beautiful flora and fauna, and the animals. What small glimpses we got.

We didn't stop until we reached the outskirts of a village. Here we could get food and maybe an inkling of where we were.

I trail behind a now human Jacob. A small form was hunched over a quilt outside one of the homes. Her dark eyes flashed warily at him. Then her eyes found me and the screaming began.


	11. Chapter 11

In the short time since we had come to Rio I had picked up a few words of Spanish. The words she screamed was nothing I knew, but there was no mistaking the hysterical fear and anger in her voice. The hatred in her dark eyes was like nothing I had seen before. Not even in the glowing red eyes of my enemy. This was fanatical superstition. The one word I could pick out of the jumble coming out of her mouth was morte, death.

Jacob understood considerably more than I could and his eyes were alight with anger. His hand, grasping my own, shook with anger. Strangely I found myself unshaken by this torrent of hate. Oddly I even understood it. I couldn't bring myself to be angry at her. The fact that she even seemed to know what I was made me believe she knew. Knew something about who and what I was. I couldn't pass this chance up.

Crossing the few feet that separated us proved more difficult than I thought. Jacob wouldn't let go of my hand and when I did get him too the woman backed up until she stood against the wall of her home. It was like approaching a frightened animal, I could smell the fear on her. As I stepped closer she made the sign of a cross, warding me off. A sad smile tugged at my lips as I took the gnarled fingers in my own. She tried to jerk away but I held on.

At first my power terrified her, her eyelids fluttered and she was murmuring a prayer. The words a mantra. But the warmth and kindness I infused into the memories I had of my loved ones.

Mother's beautiful face when I met her for the first time, newly turned. The one memory I had of her still human, the moment of my birth and the pain I caused her, and the love I had for her even still. Father's face, so handsome and young. His innate goodness and love for his family. One after another I showed them to her. Grandpa Carlisle, Grandma Esme, Uncle Jasper, Aunt Alice, Uncle Emmett, and Aunt Rosalie. But, it was when showed her the face of my human grandfather, Grandpa Charlie that muttered prayer faltered, her eyes opened, and she stared incredulously into my own eyes. Brown meeting brown in awe a budding and uncertain friendship beginning.

She murmured something in Spanish, freeing her hands, to cup my chin. Her gaze searched me, finding a far kinder soul than any stories had led her to believe. Closing my eyes I took her hands again and showed her my family, tinging it with my grief and loss. Tears stung my eyes as she gathered me close, crooning softly in her language. Grief is an unexpected thing, it hits at times where you don't expect it. The tears came unbidden, she said nothing. Only hummed a lullaby as she rocked my small body. It was a motherly touch, a parental touch, I hadn't realized till now just how much I ached for it. I loved Jacob with all my heart but I wanted a mom.

I cried myself out, the woman didn't stop me, she just hummed and rocked, stroking my long hair. By the time I lifted my head she merely smiled down at me. Pointing at my chest I told her my name and Jacob's, he was watching us with apprehension. Trust didn't come easy.

Now that the wall was broken she had us call her Abuela. Inviting us inside we found she lived alone. In short time she provided us with food. Although we had no common tongue there was much warmth in her small house. I felt more at home there than I had since that terrible day, which felt so long ago now.

Only after all the plates were scrapped clean and tummies full did she ask us why we were here. She was no simpleton, she had gleaned that much from our silent communication. The simplest method to tell her was me. She didn't shy away from me anymore. Pulled me onto her lap and let me show her. When her eyes opened she nodded. Speaking slowly she looked at Jake. He nodded, face screwed up in concentration as he tried to understand her words.

"She says... there's a cave.. outside the village. A monster was born there."


	12. Chapter 12

The cave was roughly a mile away from the village. And it was a village. A ramshackle collection of small houses. We kept to abuela's house. No one else knew we were there and it was probably for the best. No telling how everyone else would take our being there.

Vines obscured the entrance, draping it so thickly it seemed to almost meld into the jungle around it, we nearly missed it. If it weren't for the small wooden cross, painstakingly carved, and stuck into the ground a few feet from the entrance. Something to ward off evil, or keep it contained. Seeing it sent a shiver down my spine. Whatever had been here these people clearly considered evil. One who was like me.

Inside the cave was dark, in hiding the entrance the vines had also made it nearly impossible for any light to reach inside. I did not need light. My eyes could see in the dark. Once I crossed the threshold I felt it. The pain of this place, the darkness that lurked inside. Suddenly I didn't want to know what had happened here. I didn't want to find out if this creature was a half vampire like me. Because if it was, I hated to think that this evil and I were alike in any way. But, if I didn't, everything up to this point, everything we had gone through; all the pain, sorrow, death, it would all mean nothing. It couldn't mean nothing. The death of my parents, my family, my friends. They died so I could have a chance at life. All of their hopes and dreams rested with me now. I could not fail them.

Gathering my courage I continued inside, Jacob a hulking shadow at my back.

"I don't like the smell of this place... it smells like.." he trailed off, placing one hand on my shoulder. Mutely I nodded. This place smelled of pain and death. Even these long years past the feeling lingered.

"Just find what you need and let's get out of this place." There was a terseness in his tone. He was on edge. I patted his hand, coloring the memory of his words with agreement. I liked this place no more than he did.

Deeper into the bowls of the cave we went. The entrance narrowed to the point that Jacob had to scoot sideways just to squeeze through. Never did his hand release my shoulder, it was as though he had to keep in contact with me. I didn't mind, I drew strength from having him near.

After about thirty feet the tunnel ended, opening up into a large room. The feeling that had been pressing down on us since we entered the cave was strongest here. Fear and apprehension gripped me. I wanted to turn back.

"Ness.." Jacob could feel my unease, could read it in the rigid lines of my body. He knew me better than anyone. My darling Jacob. "We don't have to do this. We'll find something else." I loved him for trying to give me an option when there was none other.

"No. I need to know" I did, as much as I wished to flee this place, another part of me a bigger part of me, needed to do this. The words spoken out loud sealed it. I could not go back anymore.

What I expected I didn't know, what I saw baffled me. A beautifully erected alter stood before me. With the level of craftsmanship it had taken time to create. Gliding across the floor I brushed my fingers over the wooden surface, much love had been put into it. I hadn't expected that. Candles, long since burned away to nothing left their burn marks on the alter. I knelt and examined the earth before it. It was a mound, a grave. The brittle petals of dead flowers littered the ground. Whatever was buried here had been loved. Pain, darkness, and love. It resonated with me deeply. My desire for knowledge was as strong as the story that wanted to tell itself here. Somehow I knew what to do.

"Please, show me the truth." I whispered as I knelt before the alter, upon the bones of someone dead long ago. Images started to flash behind my closed eyes, I gasped at the intensity of it and Jacob was at my side in an instant, steadying me. With him at my back I could focus on what I was seeing.

The cave, a small fire burning where I now knelt. In the soft glow of the flame was a beautiful woman with ink black hair. Her stomach was swelled in pregnancy. Naked from the waist up she smoothed her hands over her growing stomach, humming to the baby in her belly. Now the scene changed, a young woman, obviously a sister to the first was bring a dead animal to the pregnant woman. She was grotesquely pregnant now, her body thin except for her ballooning belly. She ripped into the meat, cramming as much as she could get into her mouth, sucking out the juices. When she had finished she smiled, patting her belly. Somehow I could understand her words "to make him strong".

Again the scene changed, the woman's back was arched and she was sobbing in pain. Nearby her sister stood horrified, the smell of blood was everywhere. When the next vision came the woman was broken, her stomach a gaping hole, insides spilling out. She was dying, but she still had the strength to smile at her beloved baby. She had time for very few words "you are loved" then the light of life dimmed in her eyes and she was no more.

When I came back to myself I was sobbing, the same would have happened to my mother if it weren't for my father. Jacob was holding me tight and I didn't even know when it happened. Choking back the tears I looked up at him.

"There are more out there."


	13. Chapter 13

Six years have passed, in all that time the one lead we had, the cave, had come to nothing. We were older now, I in age only. Physically my body hadn't changed in years now. If only I could say the same for Nessie. Six years had wrought an abundance of changes on her young body. She no longer looked like a young child. Only six and her body was already that of a fifteen year old. Time was beginning to run out for us. In another six years what would she be?

There was so much of Bella in her. She was beautiful. Warm chocolate brown eyes, a cascade of silky bronze hair hanging down her back, pale ivory skin. She had all the beauty of her vampire kind with all the warmth of human blood coursing through her skin. It added to her allure. Much as it infuriated me, I could see the looks she drew from people. But, by far one of my favorite things about her was how alike her mother she was in wearing her emotions on her face. No matter what she felt I knew, there was no hiding it from me. Wearing it out on her sleeve like she does.

After finding the cave we had returned to the village, questioned abuela.. as much as the language barrier allowed. We learned nothing more there, or anywhere for that matter. We had traveled the world, searching until the money ran out. Plane tickets cost a pretty penny and we had bought many over the years, that and new passports to support Nessie's changing look. It had only run out a month or so ago and we were left stranded on the latest wild goose chase. Transylvania.

Dracula, the most famous of vampire legends. Stories about him are known throughout the world. Whether they are true or not is another matter. Much digging on our part had found that Dracula was based on Vlad the Impaler, or Vlad Dracula. While the Dracula story was not real there was a chance that Vlad was, or still is real. Nessie is fully convinced this man was the first of the vampires and that everyone originated from him. There are worse theories out there. Surely this man, the first of the species, would have some idea. Some small hope for us, as to how long a life expectancy Nessie has.

We had been hanging out here for the past month, questioning the locals. It felt strange at first, but people had come to expect it. We weren't the first. Dracula was famous the world over. People would come to get a glimpse of the place where it originally came from. It helped. Languages came easier now, Nessie's mind was like a sponge. She knew at least three fluently excluding English, and was conversational in a few others. It helped when we traveled. Even I myself could get by if dropped off in some country alone.

It had been years now since we had been home to Forks, not since the day we left. Periodically I would call Billy and left him know we were still alive. Leah never did turn up again and everyone assumed she had perished in the battle. With no more vampires in the area the pack stayed small as it used too. Seth had gone back to Sam and I was glad of it. He needed a pack and there was no way I could offer him anything anymore. My life was Nessie now.

"Hey, kid. It's time to head out" long bronze hair shielded her face from me, as she poured over the book on her lap. It was the book on vampire lore we had escaped from Felix with.

Felix. Ever since that day he had shadowed our every step. Lurking where we least expected it. He had made it his mission to kill us. A mission made all the more personal after our first run in. The one where he lost his arm. Even missing an arm the man was a formidable fighter. He had learned to back down if the fight looked to be turning the wrong way. He could still give as good as he got. We hadn't seen him in months now. After the first incident when she was so young and helpless, Nessie had demanded to be taught how to defend herself. She made a compelling argument and so I taught her. As best I could considering my wolf form was the form I always fought in and that didn't transition well to human. She got the basic concept.

"Few more minutes" she mumbled back, tucking a long lock of hair behind her ear. I could see her profile. The straight line of her jaw, the slight curve up of her button nose, the sweep of her lashes as she blinked. Swallowing hard I turned away. Another hard thing about her growing up was that she was no longer a child. I wanted to continue being her protector. I didn't want to notice how her body was that of a young woman. It didn't help that she was so damned beautiful. More so than anyone I had ever known.

"No, not in a few minutes. Now." Her dark eyes flashed up at him, annoyance sparkling in them. This wasn't the first time I had asked her to get going. We were camping out deep in the woods in a tent I had swiped a long time ago. I was long past feeling bad for taking things we needed. Or more importantly that Nessie needed. "We need to hunt." As if to emphasize the words my stomach growled angrily.

"Fine!" She sighed in exasperation, closing the book with a loud snap. She sounded annoyed but I could see the smile playing around her lips. "Let's go before your stomach scares off all the animals in the area." I grinned and raced outside ahead of her. By the time she joined me, I was already in wolf form. As we had a thousand times before she settled herself on my back. Nothing felt more natural than this. Absolutely nothing.


	14. Chapter 14

The raw scent of overturned earth mingled with the heady perfume of blood, human blood. We hadn't expected to find anyone this far out into the wilderness. Much less stumble upon a missing hiker. He was dead, unless he had supernatural abilities, there was no surviving the fall he took. His body lay battered and broken, covered in thick congealed blood. I paused in the shadows of a nearby tree as Jacob went to investigate. I wasn't fully vampire, but that didn't make resisting the allure of blood any easier. This man was freshly dead, I hoped he hadn't lingered in pain, odds are he had. There wasn't much we could do for him. Jacob found his wallet, etched his name into a nearby tree, and piled rocks over him to give him a makeshift grave. It seemed cruel to just leave him there.

Watching Jacob work, muscles moving smoothly under his brown skin, I found myself entranced. For so long he had been my protector, my companion, if not my parent at least the closest thing I had too it. I was unnerved by the direction my feelings had taken over the past few weeks. He wasn't just Jacob anymore, he was also a man.

Growing up is complicated. There isn't anyone, I'm sure, who would disagree. As much of myself that is half vampire, the other half is human. I still grow. My body maturing just as a humans does, merely faster. Jacob freaked out the first time we needed to buy a bra for me. It was comical, he wouldn't allow me to shop alone, but made everyone uneasy with his glowering, whilst I was measured and fitted. I had pretty much given up on shoes and if allowed would probably just go barefoot. It didn't hurt and it was easier than buying shoes all the time. Unfortunately Jacob didn't agree. Which I thought was hypocritical. Between the pair of us we needed new clothing almost constantly.

It wasn't just the physical changes, it was also the emotional ones. When I first got my period it scared both of us. It did, however, answer the question as to whether or not I could reproduce. The flows were not regular. Which had worried me initially until I reminded myself my body was under constant stress with how quickly I matured. But, it did leave me with many emotions I was confused by and unable to fully handle. It was times like those that I most wanted my mother.

"Alright.. let's move on. There's nothing else we can do for the guy and my stomach is so empty it feels like the sides are rubbing together." Jacob hadn't aged any either. If anything he looked even more handsome. Or maybe I was just biased.

"Liar, we already had that deer just an hour ago." My tinkling laughter brought an echoing smile from him.

"Yeah... but you had already drained it so the meat was all tough.." His argument only slightly valid. I made a face and his smiled widened. I loved his smile. I spoke aloud often now. I still preferred my silent method of communication but I didn't mind talking so much anymore.

"Glutton." I muttered as he bounded over, he laughed as he ducked behind a tree. He knew he had won. Besides, I could use another myself. My growing body craved nourishment, always.

Between the two of us we tracked down another deer with ease. This I gave to Jacob. I had had my fill of deer. I wanted something with a little more bite. Lifting my head I breathed deep, opening my mouth to let the smells pass over it. Faintly I detected the smell of carnivore.

"And the hunter becomes the hunter." In a flash I was off, leaving Jacob behind with his kill. I rarely got alone time, with Felix always on our tail Jacob hated leaving me alone. I could hear him bounding after me. Sighing internally I launched myself into a tree, hoping from branch to branch. Jacob barked below and followed the movements. He was obviously irritated. I smiled to myself, sometimes a girl needed a little freedom to breath. I loved Jacob but he had a tendency to be overprotective.

At some point he must have fallen back, because by the time I reached my quarry he was gone. Back to finish his own meal no doubt. It was just us and the animals. Both of us had become adept at detecting Felix's scent. He was not nearby.

Perched in a tree thirty feet off the ground I watched my kill. The tufted ears coupled with the spotted pelt named it for what it was a Eurasian Lynx. Below it prowled through the brush, eyes fixed on its prey, a rabbit. As it leaped so did I. We tangled together arms and paws wrapped around each other. Its claws raked down my back, ripping my clothing but not my skin. While my skin isn't as hard as a vampires it isn't so weak that it can't stand up to predator claws. I felt it no more than a pressure pushing on my skin. With a quick wrench of my arms I snapped its neck.

Its blood was better than a deer's, though not as good as Jacobs, and paled in every respect to a humans. Still, it was filling and after consuming it I was pleasantly full.

Jacob found me heading back, tattered clothes hanging from my body. The brand new bra we had gotten destroyed, acquired not even three months back, stolen of course, I felt no regret. We only stole from those who had more than enough to be stolen from. Plus, we only stole what we needed when we needed it. Which would be now.. again. I smiled at how much exasperation a wolf could show. I could see the amused annoyance in his dark brown eyes. Flying across the small space that separated us I leaped onto his back. Playfulness colored the memory I showed him.

"Don't be mad, it was getting too tight anyway" I added, taking a perverse enjoyment out of his rumbling growl. He got uncomfortable to be reminded my body was growing into a woman.

I was uncomfortable with it sometimes myself. Not just because it changed things, I was not blind to the looks I received. But also because it meant time was going by so fast. What if ten years from now I had the body of an old woman. We had no idea. Years of searching still hadn't found us the information we needed. Romania was a total bust. The closest thing I had found was an old journal some doctor had written hundreds of years ago. He spoke of what sounded like a vampire pregnancy. Except after the baby tore its way out of the mother the journal ended. Odds are the doctor had died. As for the baby nothing on it was documented. We found the grave of the mother buried alongside a smaller tombstone of what was presumably the baby. It was probably killed, those were superstitious times. It left us with a whole ball of nothing.

Jacob tore through the forest with me perched on his back, long bronze hair flying freely. I loved riding him, I felt wild and free, like some woodland goddess. The wind slapped against my face, bringing with it a far off trace of a scent I recognized all too well.

"Fucking Felix." I growled. Jacob reprimanded me with a quiet woof, his heart wasn't in it. After all, it was him from whom I learned the colorful term.

Jacob rumbled beneath me, the growl vibrating through my body. It was time to end this.


	15. Chapter 15

This parasite had been following us for years. His face swam through my nightmares, I was forced to relive the worst period of my life through him. Ever since the fight that had cost him dearly in the arm department, something I made sure to point out every time we saw him, he had made it his personal mission to destroy us. So much so that he wouldn't allow anyone else the honor of aiding him. By this point the Vultori knew we were alive, they just didn't have an interest in finding us at the moment. If they had we would probably be dead.

It had taken much thought on my part to reach a conclusion. An infuriating and heartbreaking one. I had been an excuse, nothing more. They knew I was a half breed, not an immortal child. I was merely an excuse to take out a strong coven and possibly get some new members. I hated the Vultori and everything they stood for. I finally understood the Romanian's point of view. We hadn't found them yet since coming here. If they had known anything they would have told us then, there was no point in throwing a wrench in their lives.

His scent carried towards us, closer now before the wind shifted. Jacob paused on the edge of an open clearing. The clearing was bordered by tall tree's casting us in shadow. Felix stood on the opposite end, body draped in a thick cloak, hood thrown back. Those red eyes pierced right through me and I found myself repressing a shiver. Fear and anger mingled together and I found myself clenching and unclenching my fingers. Jacob tensed beneath me and I slid off. Growling he used his body to force me closer to the base of a giant tree. Annoying as it was I knew I was more hindrance than help in this situation and settled myself on a branches twenty feet off the ground. Only when he was satisfied I was out of the way did Jacob pace out into the clearing.

Felix met him partway, sunlight glinting off his diamond skin, if our eyes weren't so strong he would be blinding. As it was he was still dazzling to behold. No one could claim a vampire was ugly. I found myself struggling to remind myself to breathe as the adversaries approached one another. Terror lay thick and heavy in my stomach. Jacob had come away from fights with Felix with broken bones and wounds on more than one occasion. Even with one arm Felix was a formidable fighter and he no longer fought weaponless. He was always packing. Jacob groaned whenever I said that, so I said it as often as possible. Usually guns for range and a sword for close encounters.

It was almost a standoff. Jacob crouched waiting for Felix to make a move. Felix, sword drawn, eyed the russet wolf before him, waiting motionless. With movements too quick for a human eye to discern they were dancing together, a deadly waltz.

The sword whistled, cutting the air, as he slashed at Jacob. The movements were so precise if either made a misstep someone would die. I could only pray it wouldn't be my Jacob. Whipping around Jacob snapped at his heels, darting away when Felix turned with a backhand. His sword quivered in the ground as he stabbed it in. The gun flashed from its holster and I caught my breath on a cry as the irony smell of blood wafted towards me. Jacob's shoulder was drenched in a copious amount of blood. If anything it made him angrier. He roared, as much as a wolf can do that, so loud was his bark, setting the very air to trembling.

I trembled with it, hugging the trunk for dear life, nails digging into the bark until my hands were coated in the sweet, sticky sap. Leaning forward I willed my strength into Jacob.

Felix laughed, spinning back, the barrel of the gun catching the light of the sun as he unloaded another shot. This Jacob dodged.

"Appears our wolf isn't so big and bad anymore little red!" Felix taunted, gaze sliding to me. Bad move, you should never take your eyes off a wolf, injured or not.

Its the little things that make or break a fight. A miscalculated swing, a pothole in the terrain, the sun in your eyes, the tiniest lapse in concentration can cost you your life. It cost Felix his. Jacob lunged for him, teeth closing on his shoulder, entire body in the way of his gun arm. One great wrench of his head tore out half his throat. There was no blood, just the sound of stone being broken apart. Felix roared, mainly in anger I think, the gun fell from his hand and he reached for his sword, slashing widely. One of the swings made contact and blood splattered the grass underfoot. Jacob growled harshly, shaking the blood from his face. A shallow gash was open on his muzzle, the blood matting his fur, and dripping down his chest.

"I should have killed the little bitch while I had the chance!" He screamed, blood dripping from his sword.

I slithered down the tree, dropping light as a feather on the ground. In the tussle the gun had been forgotten and sat a few feet from where they fought. My footsteps made almost no noise as I sprinted across the clearing. Neither party noticed as I picked up the gun and took aim. The shot jolted through me, surprising me with the power of it. The sound ringing in my ears. Of course it would be powerful, it was made to harm werewolves.

Felix's body shuddered as the bullet glanced off his skin, eyes wild with hate he rounded on me, his sword raised at me. My purpose was served, with his attention diverted Jacob would slip in and take out a sizable chunk. His head. After that it was easy, we wasted no time in burning the pieces. For once the cloyingly sweet smell and purple smoke was a good thing. I watched his body burn with a horrible feeling of satisfaction.


	16. Chapter 16

Jacob's arms enfolded me, his blood staining my torn clothes. I didn't care, I clung to him fiercely, my head on his chest, wildly joyful at the steady beating of his heart. I breathed in the warm, musky, scent of him. He smelled of deep forest and wild animal spirit. Most vampires didn't like the dog scent of a werewolf. But, I was only half and I adored his smell. To me it was home.

It was hard to believe it was actually over. Felix who had been almost a constant shadow these last six years was gone. His body smoldering behind us. How I wished we could step into the future with hope in our hearts but I had none. All the years spent searching for answers and we were still left knowing as much as we knew going in. Although, there was one thing we knew for sure, there were other half breeds out there. We just hadn't found one yet.

I wanted a normal life, spending whatever time I had left with Jacob. More than anything I wanted to go home. I was bone weary of this search. This fruitless and lengthy search. I was done, I wanted home.

"Jacob... let's go home." I spoke the words aloud, even my voice sounded tired.

"Yeah.. I need rest and we should get ready to move camp. Maybe find a new location to search in." His voice was thoughtful, already his wounds were healing.

"No. To Forks. No more searching, I just want to go home." It was in his eyes, I could see how badly he wanted the same thing. He wanted to see his family. I just wanted to be near mine. Even if they were gone.

"Okay."

So it was that six months later we came back to Forks. The rainy town was smaller than I remembered. We drove a beat up old van Jacob had fixed up in some junkyard. It was about midday, everyone at work or school, the rain a perfect accompaniment to the heaviness in my heart. I thought I would be happy to return, and I was, but there was also sorrow. My family was gone, murdered six long years ago. While I had only gotten six months to make memories with them I treasured those. I loved my family with all my heart and I would hang onto their spirits. I had nothing from them, except a necklace and an mp3 player with five thousand of my fathers favorite songs. I listened to my mothers lullaby every night.

I also felt I was returning in failure. I hadn't found the answers. But I had lived, lived and traveled and taken whatever enjoyment I could find in life. I would live and love until I took my final breath for whatever time I had. It would have to be enough. With that thought some of the weight lifted from me. As we turned down the drive that lead to the place of my birth I sat up. Jacob glanced over at me and reached for my hand, squeezing it gently.

The house came into view just as I remembered it. Open and airy, we didn't have to hide here. It wasn't until the tears obscured my vision that I even realized I was crying. The van clanked to a stop and the front door of the house flew open. The scent hit me as I was climbing from the car. As I turned strong, marble arms clutched me close, and a voice I never thought I would hear again practically sang my name.

"Oh my sweet Nessie, we've been waiting for you to come home."


	17. Chapter 17

"Aunt Alice?" I whisper, her scent surrounds me, the scent of home. Her voice is like a song in my ear. After the horror of six years ago I never expected to see her again. Part of me believed she too had died. But here she was, healthy, and beautiful, and alive.

"Darling, we missed you so so much. We've been waiting for you to return home." Slender fingers combed through my hair, the touch so motherly it brought me to tears. It had been so long since I had a motherly touch. There had been so little in my short life. Jacob carried for me and I loved him with the entirety of my heart, but no one could call him motherly.

"I.. I don't understand.." My voice never rose above a whisper, as if I were afraid that talking to loud may make this all disappear. I could hear the low rumble of Jacob's voice as he spoke to someone. Peeking out from the comfort of my Aunt's arms I spotted Uncle Jasper. Of course he hadn't changed a bit. Jacob and he were speaking in low voices.

"Why didn't you look for me?" I sounded so young, more like the six year old I actually was.

"Oh honey we tried! But you both are blind spots on my vision. I can't see you or Jacob." Her cold lips brushed my temple. "Come inside, we have many things to discuss."

We went inside and everything was the same, except with a more Alice like flare. The same white couch, with a few baby blue throw pillows compliments of Alice. The scent surrounding me was my family. Even now faint traces of them lingered. I could almost see them if I concentrated hard enough.

Once we were all settled on the couch, Jacob protectively close. I would have been annoyed if I didn't understand him so well. Old habits die hard. He had been watching over and protecting me for so long, it wasn't something that would just go away. Alice perched on the edge of the couch, reflexively crossing one leg over the other. Uncle Jasper stood at her shoulder, eyes fixed on me. A feeling of tranquility suffused the room, I knew he was doing this, and I was grateful. My nerves were so frayed, my body run down, and exhausted. We had been running, fighting, searching, alone for far too long.

Unfortunately Jacob didn't look happy, he knew what Jasper was doing, and he didn't appreciate it. Jacob hated when vampires used their power on him.

"So. Spill. What happened?" As per the usual Jake was right to the point. I unconsciously leaned against him, tucking my feet up on the couch. "Yes... what did happen?" I echoed, my tone far more polite, though just as insistent. Unperturbed Alice touched my knee, it seemed she had to reassure herself I was real just as I did. "Why did you leave?" I tried to find anger but all I felt was happiness, I had part of my family back. Regardless of how it came to be. For six long years I thought everyone was gone.

"We didn't want Aro to get his hands on me.. it was the only chance we could give everyone." Alice's cool fingers fell away from my knee, and I found myself wishing she would put them back. "If he had, well... I suppose it happened in the end. But, I would not help him if it was within my power!" Her small speech was passionate, begging for me to understand. I thought I did, but the anger was beginning to bubble up inside me. I didn't think I was angry, turns out I was furious.

"You abandoned us!" I sprang from the couch, fists clenched as I stood over her. "You left us to them. We needed you!" Jasper's strong hand clasped my shoulder, Jacob's warning growl was silenced as a feeling of peace washed over us. It soothed enough for me to sit back down.

"I.. did what needed to be done.. if Aro had touched me on that battlefield everything would have been lost..." her voice trailed off and a far away look entered her eye. It occurred to me then just how hard it must have been for her to leave and watch as their future was suddenly wiped out. What she had done she hadn't done lightly, it was necessary. Bowing my head into my hands I took a deep breath, calming myself.

"Okay... okay." It was all I could say. It neither forgave or condemned it just was. Her marble arms enfolded me and I went willingly into the embrace. I found myself on her lap, cradled. "What happened when you came back?"

"When we came back to Forks... we did what we could as far as burial." My eyes followed her gaze out the back floor to ceiling windows. In the back were ornate statues. She had gotten everyone immortalized in stone. A very skilled craftsman must have done it for, from what I could see, they were almost identical. Breaking from her hold I crossed the hardwood floor and went out back, everyone trailing behind me.

It was my mother, beautiful as she had been in life. The stone was cool and hard under my fingers, as she had been in life, but it wasn't her. Arm around her shoulders was my father, his lips pulled back in a smile. Surrounding them was the others. Grandpa Carlilse, Grandma Esme, Aunt Rosalie.

"Uncle Emmett?" His statue was not among the others. I missed my bear of an uncle.

"He's alive. He's in Italy now." Shaking her head she touched my hair, stroking the long length of it. Hair the same color as her lost brother's, my father. "He won't return. He wants revenge for what happened that day." Alice's brow furrowed, worry clouding her face.

"He wants revenge." I replied as the thought dawned on me. Of course he did, for his mate and his family. I couldn't disagree with him either. The Vultori were power hungry leeches.

"Yes." Alice nodded, eyes focused on a point past my head, seeing him even now. She would be keeping tabs on him, doing what she could for him. "Now!" Her tone suddenly shifted, singsong now. "I have some better news for everyone!" A smile lit up her face and found an answering one in mine.

"What?" She had danced forward and cupped my cheeks, studying the young woman I had grown into. A near replica of my mother. Same warm chocolate brown eyes, same pale skin prone to rosy blushes, same finely shaped mouth and her lovely smile. But, none of her clumsiness or accident proneness. There was much of my father in me as well, aside from the vampire traits. I had inherited his mane of lustrous bronze hair and of course my powers, similar and yet so different.

"When we left we went deep into the rain forest and found Nahuel." She paused there and I arched a brow, Jacob cleared his throat and motioned her onward. She loved a good build up. The smile flowered on her face again. "He's a half vampire Nessie, like you. He has a few sisters as well. He's well over one hundred and fifty years old! His sister is two centuries!" She stopped there, awaiting my reaction. I was speechless, Jacob on the other hand was not.

"Nessie! Two hundred years! We'll have two hundred years together!" His arms crushed me close and I was pulled away from my aunt. Everyone was laughing and I was laughing too, caught up in the moment. I had many more years left to come. Many years to spend with what was left of my family and with my Jacob.


	18. Chapter 18

Since that day my world has felt like it was tilted on the edge. Nothing was right and the single constant in my life was Jacob. Jacob had become everything to me. Parent, protector, companion, friend. He was still all those things but our relationship had started to change. I was older now and he no longer needed to be a stand in parent.

He had gone back home. Not to stay, to visit. I went with him. We could never be apart, by choice now versus necessity. Jacob wasn't a child any longer either, he no longer needed Billy to watch out for him.

Billy was as stalwart as the sea, his house a permanent, never changing feature. The beat up old van we now drove squeaked to a stop in front of the small house. Billy wasn't expecting us, Jacob had wanted it to be a surprise. Honestly I was semi afraid we would give the poor man a heart attack. Of course the Black family is near impossible to kill. Billy proved this when he rolled onto his front porch and spotted his son. If the man could have walked he would have run across the yard. He settled for spirited yelling. Half scolding and half pride. He had a few words for me as well and his hug was just as warm as the one he gave his son. I was family too. Tears stung my eyes and I clasped him so hard he protested.

"Let go girl! You're too strong for your own good." He rasped, laughter in his voice. Jacob barked a laugh and added his arms, wrapping us both in his strength.

"If you think she's strong you must have gotten weak old man!" He taunted, voice so warm and happy I could have listened to it forever. We hadn't had much happiness in our lives. Now Jacob seemed happy all the time.

We went inside to a quiet house, Jacob looked around and I wondered what he saw. If he remembered the sister who had killed herself when she found out Paul was dead.

"So fill us in. How is LaPush nowadays?" He asked with a quick shake of his head. His smile appeared a little more forced now.

"Leah never did come back... we think she died,but we never found a body. Seth healed up fine and rejoined Sam's pack. I'm sure he'll be ecstatic to see you. The boy imprinted on some nice girl in Forks. I hear they are planning a spring wedding. Sam and Emily are expecting their second, their first is already in kindergarten. How time flies geez." He shook his head, much in the same way Jacob had. An older grizzled mirror.

"God everyone went and grew up while I was gone." Jacob sounded awed as if he could never imagine having children or weddings.

"So did you son." Billy pointed out jerking his chin at me. "You protected and raised this here little girl. Now look at her. A beautiful young woman." I blushed and the men laughed.

The rest of our time was spent visiting and catching up. Everyone was invited over and we got to meet the little ones. Emily and Sam had a beautiful daughter and Emily's belly was large with her second pregnancy. Seth brought over his imprint Kathy. A sweet girl with a wild halo of blonde hair. Jacob was welcomed back with open arms and by the time we left our hearts were as full as our bellies. It had been a good day. There was only one more thing that concerned me.

"What about Charlie?" I asked as we trundled our way down the quiet road leading back home. Jacob was silent for so long I almost doubted he had heard my whispered question.

"He knows your different.. but Nessie... he probably thinks your dead or disappeared like all the rest. He won't believe it's actually you. Do we really want to uproot his life again?" Much as the words cut, they were true. I loved Charlie and I didn't want to hurt him after everything he had no doubt been through. He was married now to Seth and Leah's mother Sue Clearwater. They were happy now, at least I hoped they were.

"No... you're right. After everything... he deserves happiness. I'll be happy watching over them. Alice said they are expecting a little one. Charlie must be so excited." I smiled at that. Happy in his happiness, he had earned it.

"So what do we do now?" I mussed as we took the turn to go back home. Jacob and I had taken up residence in the cottage that was my mothers gift. It made me feel close to them. Alice and Jasper lived in the main house.

"Now?" Somehow he knew I didn't just mean tonight, I meant all the nights to come. "We live."


	19. Special Thanks

I want to thank everyone who has read and enjoyed this story. This story was the first one I've written to completion and despite the fact that it's rough around the edges I am proud of it. A special shout out to all the comments and followers, without which I may have given up. Especially to Snowcrystal of Thunderclan, your comments always encouraged me.

I may begin work on a sequel, I have a few ideas but nothing fully formed yet. I shall let you know if I do. Thank you all so very much. Happy reading!

Melanie


	20. Author's Notes

I would like everyone to know that I have, in fact, begun work on a sequel to Full Moon. I will probably have the first chapter up in a week or so. I'm still working out a few kinks in the story. If anyone is interested leave a comment and I will link the story when it's up.

In case we're curious here is the hook.

With her assurance of a future spreading out before her, Nessie's eyes turn towards the past. She hates the Volturi and the horror they have visited upon her life. She wants one thing and one thing only. Sweet revenge.

It will be called Midnight. Look forward to it ^-^ and thank you again for all the support I've received from my readers.


	21. Ever After, Author's Notes

I've just completed ironing out the last few details of my sequel to Full Moon, Midnight. I will begin work on the first chapter and should have something up in the next few days. I will post a link for people.

As a fun fluff piece I wrote Ever After. It is a single chapter of Nessie and Jacob after they are married. I wanted to give them something nice, since their life won't be as nice in my stories. I hope you enjoy it I'll link it here.

s/12419528/1/Ever-After


	22. Author's Notes, Midnight

I have just posted the first chapter of my new story, Midnight sequel to Full Moon. I've included the link to it below.

s/12419729/1/Midnight

I have many plans for this story. I hope everyone enjoys it ^-^ I'll work hard to make it great!


End file.
